justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tribal Dance
"Tribal Dance" by 2 Unlimited is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancers The duet routine features a woman and a man. P1 P1 wears blue tights with green with triangles, a lime green tee shirt and a pair of red shoes. Her green hair is tied in a ponytail. P2 P2 wears a pair red pants and teal open denim vest. His hair is red, and he wears green gloves and booties. He is also the dancer for the With A Katana ''routine. Tribaldance coach 1 big.png|P1 Tribaldance coach 2 big.png|P2/Katana tribaldancerwithakatanadancerselection.png|With A Katana Background The background appears to be a pinball game with lighted buffers and a pair of red pinball flaps which consistently flap towards and away from the coaches. The pinball game also lights up in bright colours. When the machine dims down, a blue-orange snake and a gorilla can be visibly seen. Occasionally, giant pinballs can be seen rolling in the game. Gold Moves ''Classic '' There are a total of 6 '''Gold Moves' for each player in this routine: Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Slowly raise your arms up in the picture shown. Gold Move 5: This might be a tricky one, with your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. Gold Move 6: This is the last move, your left arm will have to be flat (P1 does this in another direction), and the right arm goes in a bent direction (Again, P1 does the same but with another arm). Tribal dance gm1234.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 & 4 Tribal_dance_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 Tribal_dance_gm6.png|Gold Move 6 ''With A Katana'' There are 4 Gold Moves in the With A Katana version: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Raise both arms above your head while holding the katana. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Crouch holding both arms (and the katana) in front of you. TD w a K GM 1.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 3 TD w a K GM 2.JPG|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Let the fire burn" is sung Mashup Tribal Dance has a Mashup that is exclusive to PS3 and Wii U. Dancers (No repeats): *'Tribal Dance (With A Katana)' (JD4) *''Futebol Crazy'' (JD2) *''Idealistic'' (JD2) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (JD3) *''Viva Las Vegas'' (JD2) *''Rasputin'' (JD2) *''Satisfaction'' (JD2) *''We No Speak Americano'' (JD4) *''Maneater'' (JD4) *''TiK ToK'' (JD2) Battle Tribal Dance ''has a Battle against ''Rock Lobster. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Tribal Dance is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) ' * [[Ievan Polkka|''Ievan Polkka]]'' ''(B.F.F.)' With A Katana * '''Tribal Dance' Captions Tribal Dance’s With A Katana alternate appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. With A Katana * Katana Trivia *The background resembles a pinball machine. However this was an element taken from the music video of No Limit, another 2 Unlimited song. Tribal Dance’s music video's elements are a tribe and a cavern. *The dancers are very similar to the ones from No Limit. *When playing the With A Katana routine on the Wii, Wii U, or PlayStation 3, the Wii remote or Move remote has to be treated as the Katana for the best score. On the Xbox 360, since its Kinect camera is the one to track moves, you may have to use a long thin object (e.g. a pool cue stick). *The dancers look exactly like the members of 2 Unlimited, who performed this track. *The With A Katana routine can be one of the most dangerous dances should the player actually use a Katana. * This is the second song by 2 Unlimited song in the series after No Limit. * This is the second song from Just Dance 4 to get a remake (on Just Dance Now), the first one was Die Young. In the remake, some of the extra neon of the clothes is removed. * P1 is Aurélie Sériné and P2 is Arben Kapidani. * In the Mashup, We No Speak Americano’s glove is purple instead of green. Gallery Tribaldance.jpg|Tribal Dance tribaldancejd4.jpg|Classic withakatana.jpg|With A Katana tribaldance_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Tribalinactive.png Tribalactive.png tribal dance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 408.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos 2_UNLIMITED_-_TRIBAL_DANCE Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance (With A Katana) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just_Dance_4_Dance_Mash-Up_-_Tribal_Dance_(First_Time_5_Stars)-0 Just_Dance_Now_2_Unlimited_Tribal_Dance Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:90's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with Alternates that use a prop Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited